Trapped
by The Vampyre's Widow
Summary: A routine mission becomes a life threatening situation. Secrets are revealed and peace is found...peace of the heart. 1x2 YAOI R&R ONEGAI. CHAPTER 3 ADDED
1. Chapter 1

Trapped

Chapter I

By The Vampyre's Widow

Beta'ed by AkaiRyu

**A/N:** This little idea came niggling along a few days and wouldn't leave me alone until I started writing. I plan on doing two versions, one for Gundam Wing – which you happen to be reading if you don't know which anime category you're in – and one for Weiss Kruez. This was going to be a short one-chapter story, but somehow it's going to be multiple chapters by the time I'm done with it. Maybe in time to get an Xmas 1x2 fic out…This takes place three years after the end of Endless Waltz, so I get to fill in the gags …I mean gaps… I've always seen Duo as a dirty blonde…((in more ways than one )) so I'm talking about him, not Qautre…Also this is my first attempt at a GW fanfic, so please don't hate me!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Wing/Gundam Wing Endless Waltz, or I'd pimp them all…

**Warnings:** Blood, Minor Violence, 1x2 Lemon/Lime ((mmm…Gundam Wing Sprite…)), Sappy-ness, Oral, Relena Bashing, Heero Drunk!

**Dedications:** To my sweet girlfriend Kitty! This one is for you babe!

_Italics_ – flash back

It was supposed to have been an easy mission.

But when was something ever easy?

Get in, hack some computers while kicking cultists ass to grab some voluble data. Kick some more cultists asses and get the hell out of there. Yes, easy. For a pair of battle-toughened Preventers used to layers of encrypted hard drives, the hacking was almost child's play. Not to mention the cultists had this thing about shoot and run.

That seriously pissed Duo off.

"Are you done yet, Heero?" The blonde tossed over his shoulder. The violet eyes were trained on the dimly lit doorway. The men and women tended to pop up, fire a few rounds and disappear again. It reminded him of this one game he played at Trowa's circus not too long ago. There you got a prize though.

Normally he'd be the one doing the hacking and Heero would be guarding his back. Lady Une had asked the perfect soldier to do it this time around. Something about ghost servers and a new encryption system the D Cult might be using. Duo had been simmering in indignation, so he hadn't caught everything the older woman had said.

"Hn." The blue marker was moving at an agonizingly slow rate. "Almost done."

"Good, because I'm about to go crazy. Can't they stay in one place!" The Pilot brought his gun up. Was that another one of them?

The round of bullets came nowhere near the pair. Of course, it would be hard to aim while you're peering around a doorframe, Duo noted, and trying not to expose yourself.

This was making him very mad. He was used to guerilla warfare but this was just ridiculous. In the back of his mind he grudgingly respected the tactic. This was an easy way to get your target to become angry, dropping his ability to think straight. The person would be too hell bent on finding the shooter to care about his own safety or the position he'd gotten himself in.

That evaluation was confirmed when his partner placed a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down, Maxwell."

"Yea, I know…still…" Duo glared at the doorway, trying to ignore the hand on his shoulder. Ever since the end of the Marimaea Wars, Heero had become a bit more open with his Preventer partner. Physically, mentally, maybe even spiritually.

Two years ago, the two men had started getting together after work, just for some thing to drink. Mostly Duo would talk about work, the other Pilots and whatever happened to catch his interest on the news. Heero would listen, blandly interested. That was, until the whiskey loosened his tongue. When Zero's pilot was drunk, he could talk your ears off. Talk about a total change of personality.

Over that time the two had become almost inseparable. Wherever Heero went, Duo went, and vice versa. A lot of people at the HQ made assumptions about their relationship, especially when they started finishing each other's sentences. That was hilarious really.

Secrets had been revealed, as well. Some of them were mildly embarrassing, mostly stories from a childhood neither remembered very well. Others…well…others were much, much more interesting.

_"Hey…hey…hey…" The head of brown hair lolled over onto Duo's shoulder, a small giggle escaping the Pilot. "Didja…didja knooooow…I don't like Re…Rerenaaa…"_

_Duo pushed Heero up off his shoulder, trying to keep him in a sitting position. "You mean Relena right?"_

_The unfocused blue eyes peered into dark purple._

"_Yesh…her…clingy…noisy…**annoying**…bitsch…shoulda killed her…when had the chance." He nodded vehemently, and so hard he almost lost his balance again, but for the steadying hand of Deathsycthe's Pilot. "Hey…hey…hey…hey…Duo?"_

_The braided man had to smile at the others overuse of the word 'hey'. "Yes, Heero?"_

_Heero was quiet for a moment. He stared off into nothing, and then snapped back. The blue eyes blinked twice before nodding again. "She tried to…to **breast** me…during that one time…with Gillurdi…Yuck!"_

_The younger man blinked at the Pilot's confession. "She what?"_

"_**Breasteded** me…yuck…nasty…stupid things, breasts…what good are they?"_

_That was very unexpected. "You…you don't like breasts?"_

"_Hey, hey, hey…Duo?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_You're pretty."_

"_What!" The blonde man was so surprised he forgot to continue supporting his partner. The Japanese Preventer slid down into the others lap, giggling helplessly. "Get up, Heero!" He tried to pry him off his legs, but the Solider wouldn't budge. When Heero didn't want to move, he didn't. "Heero…!"_

_The giggling stopped, and the sound of a zipper rent the sudden silence. "AIE!" Something wet and hot enveloped his cloth-covered groin. Most likely Heero's mouth, his mind informed him before it shut down. "Heero!" _

_The Gundam Pilot made a shushing noise before his tongue snaked past the slit in his partner's boxers. Oh damn…The tongue licked a wet trail from tip to root, bringing the blood rushing down to the flesh. Duo shuddered, head laying back. Damndamndamn…that felt good…_

_Duo had long come to terms with his own bisexuality, but he had never, never expected Heero – the Perfect Soldier, Wing Zero Pilot, Ice Princess – to be doing **this**. A small moan escaped his lips as one warm hand joined the tongue to tease his cock and balls._

_Oh shit! Heero rolled his balls in his hand, teasing each one with gentle flicks of his fingertips, then firmer strokes. His tongue continued to lick along the rapidly hardening length, tracing the pulsing veins and dipping under the hood to play with the tiny opening. _

_There was a brief wash of coolness as the brunette reared back to tug down the tight black jeans and boxers. Uniform white, nothing special for him. This time, the slender fingers tugged at Duo's erection while his mouth pulled his balls in to lightly suck. _

"_Oh shit, oh damn…" Duo lifted his hips into the sweet suction, feeling lightheaded from the lack of blood in his brain. His hands made their way into the short, chocolate brown locks, amazed at the feeling of the silky strands. The sensation of touch had been multiplied, his nerves burning._

_Finally, oh god finally, the hot mouth left his heavy balls to swallow down his length. A gasped curse left his mouth as Heero began voraciously suckling his cock. His tongue was everywhere! Swirling around the base, retreating to put pressure against the underside of his cock, probing the tip. The burn in his skin became a sizzle, he could feel his balls bunching up against his body, preparing to cum._

_Violet eyes dared to peek down, widening. The short brown locks fell over the mans face, obscuring the pink flush of alcohol that dusted the curve of a cheekbone. His engorged cock kept disappearing into Heero's mouth, encased by dark pink lips. What socked him in the stomach were the open sapphire orbs watching him. Heero was watching him, had been watching him in the throes of pleasure._

_That sight, those eyes, forced the orgasm out of his body. "Oh FUCK!" Duo arched off the couch as his cock pumped streams of white lust into Heero's waiting mouth. _

_He must have blacked out for a minute, for when he opened his eyes again Heero was asleep. His face was pressed into a jean-clad thigh, snoring lightly. Duo chuckled weakly, managing to fix himself and scoot off the couch without waking his partner._

_It was going to be very embarrassing in the morning if Heero remembered this event…_

To that day he didn't know why he hadn't stopped Heero from doing that.

Of course Heero was a god. Duo found him very attractive; he couldn't help staring at the brunette's butt when he wore those tight blue jeans. It had seemed hopeless before, since Heero had seemed wrapped up in Relena. Hope had flared for a short time after the incident, but quickly died after the other showed no signs of ever remembering.

Duo almost groaned when Heero took his hand away to collect the now finished disk. "Let's go."

The hallway was clear of the fanatical cultists, and so was the main entryway of the decrepit manor. At one time it would have been a gorgeous mansion with walls painted a pale gold with shiny hardwood floors. During the wars it had been taken over by OZ for it's strategic positioning and then abandoned. Recently the D Cult had moved in.

Something was wrong. The hair on the back of Duo's neck prickled. Where were they? The D Cult couldn't let them leave with this information. They had put up a fight when they came in, and had continued to distract them while retrieving the information. The cultists should be here, trying their damnedest to kill them before they made it out.

Duo's eyes watched Heero ahead of him, dropping down to his ass. Oh damn…that man had a fine ass. He could see it flexing under the uniform pants as he ran. He was then aware of the confinement of his own pants and the bolt of lust that went straight down to his groin. Damn…

Heero's head jerked around, making Duo flush with embarrassment. His mouth opened to say something, but before he could something hard and cold hit the braided man in the back of the head.

Duo's ears were ringing so loudly that he didn't hear the explosion go off overhead but he felt something or somebody collide with him. The warm weight dragged him to the ground as the steel reinforcements above come crashing down.

**Lesson of the Chapter:** Watching Heero's ass will get you into trouble

**Reviews:** Please review! Hate it, love it, don't really care? I wanna know!


	2. Chapter 2

Trapped

Chapter II

By The Vampyre's Widow

**A/N:** Yes! Second chapter is out! W00t! Now…what do I have to say? Oh yea…I had fun writing this chapter. I had a chance to get inside Duo's head, but it was also a bit hard to write. After the series and Endless Waltz, what happened in the space of time between then and now? And how was Duo to react to all this? Yes, I had many headaches. Worth it however! Enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wing/Endless Waltz, or I'd be rich pimping them

**Dedication:** To my girlfriend, Kitty-chan, who made me write this

**Reviews:**

ffpanda – I can't kill Duo! I'd shoot myself! That boy is too awesome to kill

charlie00 – Ok! Ok! I updated! See! Don't hurt me…

Serenity Maxwell – Thank you

Zhanael – I know…guy sex, ew…

Damn his head hurt. Right there in the back of his head. It felt like somebody had tried to permanently lay him out. Which wouldn't have been far off the mark. "Shit…" He didn't want to open his eyes, didn't want to know if he'd been captured by the cultist freaks.

As the ache in his head started to recede he became aware of something hot and then cold on his face. The heat smelled like a turkey sandwich. What? Turkey sandwich? He cracked open one eye and then gasped.

All around him were steel beams, metal sheeting and broken wood. One arm protruded from the pile to his right, a pool of dark blood on the floor. A cultist? Well, whoever it was had died a grisly death. Probably served them right.

The biggest shock was Heero.

The brunette's straining body was the only barrier that kept the blonde from being crushed. To either side of his head, the muscular arms quivered. "Heero?" The face above him was sweating, the small beads of salt peppering the wood around him and running down Duo's cheek.

His mind couldn't accept that the only thing between him and a painful death was Heero's body. Later on he would regret the first thing that popped out of his mouth when his partner opened his eyes. "You should have brushed your teeth after lunch. Your breath stinks!"

Heero glared down at him. His blue eyes showed his irritation though Duo could see the corners of his mouth twitching. "Be quiet."

"Why? I'm not the idiot who's trying to be a martyr!" The minute it was out of his mouth he flushed. "Sorry…" Heero was trying to save him and here he was being rude and ungrateful.

"It's…nng…ok…" The muscles in the brunette's neck and arms bulged, the pressure point in his neck fluctuating wildly.

He couldn't imagine how much pressure the Pilot was supporting and could only be amazed at how strong he was. You couldn't tell by looking at him that he was as strong as he was. Knowing him as long as he had, and seeing him on missions had given Duo a newfound respect for the control Heero had over that.

And that strength was keeping him from death.

"Why?" Amethyst eyes scanned the face above him.

There was silence for a long moment, and Duo could see Heero weighing his answer. A sense of nervousness clawed his stomach. What was he nervous about? He already knew that Heero would say it was for the mission.

"For the mission."

There it was.

"Damnit, you could have left me behind! You're compromising the data!" Duo shouted, his concern for his friend translating into rage. "You idiot!"

His partner only gave a ghost of a smile. A small grunt escaped when the brunette shifted his weight. The pile of lumber and steel gave an eerily human groan as their support changed. Heero ignored his partners growling, concentrating only on his task. Damned if he'd let his partner die this way. "Duo."

"What?" The question was practically hissed out.

"Transmitter."

The blonde scrambled for the small object in his coat pocket. Quatre had given them the transmitter as a just in case. In the back of his mind he silently sent a word of thanks to the blonde Arab. He was monitoring their mission somewhere nearby and was ready to move if they needed help. Without the transmitter it was possible that no one would know they were still alive.

"Active." Duo's hand held the small piece of metal and wires like it was a lifeline. Considering their position, that was an accurate way of viewing it. Through the thin skin of his fingers, the blue eyes could see the red glow.

The smooth metal was an assurance to the braided man. Quatre **would** find them and get them out. He continued to watch his partner's face, unable to look elsewhere. If it weren't a life and death situation he'd be appreciating the position they were in. Heero would definitely be straining about something else.

No! He couldn't be thinking like that. Not now at least.

It was damned hard to keep his thoughts on a more mundane train of thought. When you're inches away from death the last thing you want to think about is paperwork. He'd been close to death many times before but it wasn't the same. Then, he would have died alone with Deathsycthe.

"Stop."

"Stop what?" Duo asked.

"We're not going to die."

The brunette became the receiver of a glare. "Quit reading my mind!" Duo huffed as he looked around the very small space. He could move his fingers a fraction of an inch and brush the debris. Or the arm of the dead cultist. Ew.

He hoped that Quatre got them out soon.

The two lapsed into silence, each staring at the other. Duo didn't know how long they stayed like that. They followed their own train of thought, seeing but not seeing the other.

Duo watched the body above him, tracing the hidden curves. The small space smelled like Heero. Patchouli, musk and male. It was a heady combination. He wanted to reach up and bury his head in his partners' neck and breath it in. The scent did strange things to his body, making his heartbeat wildly and lower regions stir. It was a good thing that Heero wasn't able to see him full view.

Emotionally, his heart was wrenching to see the Perfect Soldier striving to keep them from being crushed. His body ached in response to the quivering muscles and bulging tendons. Heero had to be hurting, though he didn't say anything. His heart broke a little for the selfless action.

"Heero?" The question was soft, almost timid.

The blue eyes focused on the elfin face beneath them. "Yes?"

"How…how much does it hurt?"

The thin lips curled into an almost smile, blue eyes sliding shut. "Not much."

"Seriously."

"Like a bitch."

Duo couldn't help the giggle that escaped his mouth. Heero only grunted in response, the cobalt eyes squeezing shut. His body seemed to shake and bow before he straightened again.

The braided man had no way of knowing if only the first floor of the manse had collapsed or if the explosion had brought all of the three floors down on them. There had to be upwards of a ton, maybe two tons, of debris around and over them. Even with Heero's super strength he wouldn't be able to last much longer under the strain. He was, after all, only human.

Duo let his mind wander, wondering what Quatre was doing. The transmitter was still in his hand, a warm reassurance. Matter of fact, what was Wufei doing? The Chinese man had been married not even a week ago to Preventer Doctor, Sally Po. It hadn't been a big shock; everyone had noticed the growing attraction and coy looks that had been exchanged.

The American would have laughed his ass off at the mental image of Wufei – Enforcer of Justice – giving **anyone** a coy look. He'd seen it firsthand though. It had come out looking like a hybrid of a leer and a…he wasn't sure if it could be called puppy eyes or a wink. Whatever it had been caused the taller woman to burst out in giggles.

Poor Wufei…he'd been red-faced for the rest of the day.

The couple should be in the Caribbean's, in the vicinity of Jamaica. Sally had told the younger man that they would hopping all over the Earth, spending a couple days in places that had caught their interests. Hong Kong, Tokyo, London, New York…

He was glad that Wufei had finally found somebody. Out of all five he seemed to be the one that held back from any kind of deeper relationships. Even with the other Pilots. Duo had found a report with the dark-haired mans history in it. After the death of his wife at fourteen years of age…he could see why he wouldn't let anybody close to him.

Trowa and Quatre were doing well on their own. You didn't have to know them long to know that the two were utterly wrapped up in each other. It was very irritating to be talking to either one and find them staring at the other. Not to mention you could rarely find one without the other.

The feeling of something warm and thick broke him out of his thoughts. Now aware of his surroundings once more, the scent of copper filled his nose. The warm liquid on his cheeks was no longer sweat, but blood.

Shocked violet eyes watched the blood that saturated the chocolate brown locks trailed down Heero's cheek. It hovered on the edge of his chin before joining it's fallen comrades. All along his neck the red spread and the shirt and jacket of the Preventers uniform was becoming soaked.

The scent was becoming overpowering, as the drops of blood became more frequent, running back into his chestnut hair. "Heero?" Duo asked frantically, hands coming up to wipe the blood off the tanned skin. He ignored the surprise in the blue eyes, doing his best to wipe the pouring blood off, but only succeeding in spreading it further.

There was something else in those eyes, an emotion that he couldn't pin. His body recognized it and responded. Breath became short, almost gasping to pull in air. "Heero?" This time it was softer, still filled with concern and worry.

"We won't die." Heero stated, the drop of blood on his lip quivering.

Duo doubted that as he watched his partner struggled to keep from collapsing. The muscles and viens were almost bursting through the Perfect Soldiers skin. His gaze dropped down to the one in his neck, which was throbbing almost violently now. Heero was near the end of his limits, having been almost a half-hour since the collapse.

He didn't want to die. There were things he still wanted to do, besides the fact he was too young to die! He'd wanted to climb Mt. Everest the old way, listen to Sally and Wufei's recollections about their honeymoon, get under Quat's skin and make Trowa laugh some more. Most of all, he wanted Heero. He wanted to watch him type out his daily reports, wanted to go running with him like they always did, wanted to…fuck, he even wanted to watch the man eat in their kitchen!

Not to mention he wanted to know what Heero tasted like, what he looked like in the middle of passionate lovemaking.

There had been a point in time that he'd been shocked at the thoughts that popped up concerning Zero's Pilot. Hilde had been a good shoulder to lean on and a listening ear to his problem. Of course she had summoned it up in three words.

_"Your in love."_

He had been more than ready to write it off as lust instead of love. During Operation Meteor and the ensuing wars, they had been unable to do all the things that regular teens did. Date, experiment, sneak out of the house…It must have been his way of filling in for that.

The only problem was, was that it didn't go away.

It got worse.

Finally he had to admit defeat. He did love Heero. Every strength, every weakness. They way he talked, the way he listened. All the facets of the human that bore the name of being the Perfect Soldier.

Heero let out a pained grunt, bowing under the weight on top of him. The expression on his face was pure pain, the taut, bloody skin pasty white. "I'm sorry, Duo…"

"I love you." It was a whisper, but he knew that he had heard. Duo pulled Heero's head down to him, ignoring the fresh wave of blood and the groaning of steel.

He tasted like Heero, like blueberries and mouthwash. There was an edge of desperation to the kiss that came with death. They explored each other's mouths, running over even teeth. Neither broke it as strength bled out and the weight began to crush them both.

**A/N:** Yes yes! Not really a cliffhanger ending but it's not over yet! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Reviews:**

**ffpanda – **Thank you! I feel so luved…and where IS Quatre? o.o I have no idea halo

charlie00- Updated! I hope you like this chapter too…hopefully the end isn't a cliffhanger as well whistles innocently 

**Serenity Maxwell** – You know I can't let them die!

**December Jewel – **I will!

**Muchacha – **Of course, near death is a great way to tell someone you love them

**yaeko – **Don't worry, the sadness ends soon!

**WickedGame – **Yus! Guy sex! And we all love the cliffhangers, ne? winks

**Sam – **I had to go back and look at my pictures, and you're right. He is a brunette (I haven't seen Gundam Wing in a long time and my memory tainted him a chestnut blonde). Duo's too much in shock to understand why Heero's doing what he's doing…after all his brain is in 'Mission mode'

**Lo** – Thankies!

**A/N:** This chapter tried to kill me. The ending is pretty bad, but I loved writing the flash back!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Wing/AC or I'd make Duo and Heero porn…

Trapped

Chapter III

By The Vampyre's Widow

The room was exactly twenty paces by ten paces. He'd memorized every step, every tile, and every bed.

A pair of blue-green eyes watched him pace the length and breadth of the hospital room. Quatre had tried to get Duo to lie down like he was supposed to but had given up. The braided man wouldn't rest until he knew his partner was okay.

The pair had been immediately rushed to the nearest hospital after their climatic rescue. Duo had suffered only a mild concussion, bruises and minor cuts. Heero, on the other hand, suffered major lacerations, internal injuries and broken ribs. The minute the brunette's body entered the hospital he had been whisked away into surgery. There was no idea as to what time he'd be out.

They both owed Quatre so much for his well-timed rescue. Knowing that a simple crew, even if it were the Maganacs, would be unable to get them out in time, he had used his Gundam to get them out. Sandrock had been able to clear away all the debris in less then five minutes, whereas a human crew would have taken nearly two hours. The little blonde had wasted no time in getting them out and on the road.

Trowa had been with Quatre – no big surprise there. He had opted to take the data to the nearest Preventer building and put in the pairs report. Duo also owed Trowa for that. The last thing on his mind was a bloody report!

_The day had been slow and tedious, even for a Preventer. It seemed that the criminals and evil masterminds had decided to take a day off. They were probably out enjoying the sunshine and balmy heat of a L1 summer day. And Duo was stuck inside, pushing paper and wearing out his fingers. It was so fucking not fair…_

_The brunette sighed for the hundredth time in the past ten minutes. The paperwork required almost no thought to process it, only a simple use of motor skills. It let his mind wander to more interesting paths, namely the man on the other side of the thin cubicle wall. Somehow he'd ended up with the tiny box that didn't give him a view of the blue-eyed man. A barbed thought was directed in Agent Oak's direction before he extended a leg and kicked the wall._

_There was silence but Deathsycthe's pilot could feel the glare through the wall. He couldn't help smiling, and as his fingers continued to punch in the meaningless words, he kicked again. The silence continued, but that was normal for Heero. _

_A whirring sound took him by surprise. If he'd been a cat he'd have been clinging to the ceiling, hair on end. He grabbed the piece of paper his fax had emitted and read the two words._

_'Stop, Maxwell.'_

_Duo grinned, dashing out his own response and faxing it back. 'What are you doing, Heero?' There was a small happy face at the end of the question, strongly resembling those of the anime kind._

_It took a moment before the reply was sent. 'My work. As you should be doing.'_

_Wow, you could just feel the reprimand pouring off the paper. The brunette only chuckled, knowing that Heero would hear him. 'But it's no fun! It's so BORING! We should be outside, not in here.'_

_'Maxwell. Just do your paperwork.'_

_'Didn't you read it before? I'm BORED.'_

_'Then why are you bothering me?'_

_'Cuz I can! This is amusing.'_

_'Omae o korosu.'_

_The brunette had to swallow his laughter, small snorts of the suppressed laughter escaping his mouth. People around him were staring. That only made him even more amused._

_'Urusai, Maxwell.'_

_'I can't help it! That was way too funny. I knew you'd do it.'_

_It wasn't until three minutes later that Duo realized his partner hadn't sent anything back. 'Awww, c'mon Heero! Stop pouting, I was just joking.'_

_'I was not pouting.'_

_'Ha! I bet you were. Yanno, I bet you want to be outside just as much as I do. We could just tell Une to shove the paperwork up her ass and take the day off…grab some burgers, play a game of 'ball (I STILL have to get revenge for that last game), fuck each other senseless. I know that there's a gym around here with a pool. Damn a swim would feel nice!'_

_Agent Icarus shoved his fist in his mouth as he faxed back. If Heero couldn't catch that oh-so-subtle hint then he was just dense. _

_By the time he received his answer, the braided man was nearly asphyxiating himself with laughter. His too-vivid imagination was providing a nice image of Heero's face after he read the small paragraph. It also provided a erotic reel about Heero taking up that offer. Duo quickly adjusted his erection before grabbing the piece of paper._

_'You are wasting time and energy faxing me, Maxwell.'_

_The temptation to get up and hit the other brunette was so great, Duo found himself out of his chair before he could register the movement. 'You just have no conception of fun, Orpheus. Since you're not interested in fun, I do have a serious question for you.'_

_'What would you do if I died?'_

The memory ended abruptly as the room's door opened and a bed was wheeled inside.


End file.
